rapfandomcom-20200223-history
Mf doom
Daniel Dumile ( ) is a British-born American hip hop artist who has taken on several stage names in his career, most notably MF DOOM (now simply known as DOOM) , where the "MF" stands for Metal Face or Metal Fingers. He has also been known as Viktor Vaughn, Zev Love X, King Geedorah, Metal Fingers, and the Supervillain. He has appeared in several collaborative projects such as Danger Doom (with Danger Mouse) and Madvillain (with Madlib). History Early years with KMD Dumile was born January 9th on 1971 or 1972 in London, England, the son of a Trinidadian mother and Zimbabwean father.DOOM&sql=11:wifixq9jld6e~T1 Allmusic Biography. He then moved with his family to New York and was raised on Long Island, New York. As Zev Love X, he formed the group KMD with his younger brother DJ Subroc and another MC called Onyx the Birthstone Kid. A&R rep Dante Ross learned of KMD from the hip hop group 3rd Bass, and signed the group to Elektra Records.Wax Poetics #9, Interview with Dante Ross Dumile and KMD's debut on record came on 3rd Bass's song "The Gas Face" from The Cactus Album, followed in 1991 with KMD's album Mr. Hood, which became a minor hit through its singles "Peachfuzz," "Who Me?" and heavy video play on cable TV's Yo! MTV Raps and Rap City. Subroc was struck and killed by a car in 1993 while attempting to cross a Long Island expressway before the release of a second KMD album, titled Black Bastards. The group was subsequently dropped from Elektra Records that same week. Before the release of the album, it was shelved due to controversy over the its cover art,Wax Poetics #9, Interview with Dante Ross which featured a cartoon of a stereotypical pickaninny or sambo character being hanged from the gallows. With the loss of his brother, Dumile retreated from the hip-hop scene from 1994 to 1997. He testifies to disillusionment and depression, living "damn near homeless, walking the streets of Manhattan, sleeping on benches." In the late 1990s, he left New York City and settled in Atlanta. According to interviews with Doom, he was also "recovering from his wounds" and swearing revenge "against the industry that so badly deformed him." Black Bastards had become bootlegged at the time, leading to Doom's rise in the underground hip-hop world. Birth of MF Doom Dumile began to rap at open mic events at the Nuyorican Poets Café in 1998 where he obscured his face by putting a stocking over his head. His new identity was influenced by Marvel Comics supervillain Doctor Doom. He wears the mask while performing and isn't photographed without it, except for very short glimpses in videos such as Viktor Vaughn's "Mr. Clean" and in earlier photos with KMD Mainstream recognition Doom's first commercial breakthrough came in 2004, with the album Madvillainy together with producer Madlib under the group name Madvillain. Released by Stones Throw Records, the album was a critical and commercial success. MF Doom was seen by mainstream audiences for the first time as Madvillain received publicity and acclaim in publications such as Rolling Stone, New York Times, The New Yorker, and Spin. A video for "All Caps" and a four-date U.S. tour followed the release of Madvillainy. Additional videos for "Rhinestone Cowboy" and "Accordion," both directed by Andrew Gura, were released on the DVDs Stones Throw 101 and "Stones Throw 102: In Living the True Gods," respectively. In the same year, MF Doom's second solo album MM..Food was released by the Minnesota-based label Rhymesayers Entertainment. As Viktor Vaughn (another play on Doctor Doom, whose "real name" is Victor von Doom) he has released two albums Vaudeville Villain & Venomous Villain (also called VV2). Another alias MF Doom has taken character as, is a three-headed space monster called King Geedorah, which plays on the name by the Godzilla monster "King Ghidorah". In the disguise of this alien figure, he's done the album Take Me to Your Leader where he mainly plays the role as a producer only appearing on a couple of songs. Though still an independent artist, MF Doom took a bigger step towards the mainstream in 2005 with The Mouse and the Mask, a collaboration with producer DJ Danger Mouse under the group name Danger Doom. The album, released on October 11, 2005 by Epitaph, was done in cooperation with Cartoon Network's [adult swim] and frequently references characters from its programs (mostly Aqua Teen Hunger Force). Doom also made an appearance in "November Has Come," a track on Gorillaz's 2005 album Demon Days. In 2006 Doom hosted the swim Christmas special and he could be seen in between shows, usually talking about what was up next, and making jokes. Fake Show Accusations Daniel Dumile has been accused of lip-synching and/or employing a body double at recent concerts, including events at the El Rey Theatre in Los Angeles on 12 August and at the Independent in San Francisco on 15 August 2007. It is rumored in some blogs that a member of DOOM’s entourage appeared on stage wearing the Metal Face mask lip syncing through a 20 minute set. Opening acts for the San Francisco show allegedly confirmed that the microphone used by DOOM was not plugged in. Concert goers in San Francisco reacted violently at the conclusion of the show. The second show slated for the Independent in San Francisco the following night was cancelled. Many concert goers have demanded refunds, although Ticketmaster has sided with the concert promoters who insist that Dumile did perform at these events. Cancelled shows were a regular occurance during this string of West Coast events, including Rock the Bells in San Francisco. A concert scheduled in Pomona, California days before the El Rey event was cancelled. Shortly after the San Francisco show, the MF Doom show in San Diego on 19 August 2007 was cancelled just two hours before being set to start. The manager at "Canes" where MF Doom was to perform stated that he had phoned in saying he was too sick to perform. Video clips from the 2007 Rock the Bells show in Randall's Island have proved the performer claiming to be DOOM is in fact DOOM and not an imposter. However, at one point in the performance, DOOM is holding the microphone at arms length and the backing track plays what sounds like a short MF DOOM lyric. As was the case with other shows in Los Angeles and San Francisco, DOOM did not speak to the crowd either during or in-between songs although at Randall's Island (as is seen in youtube videos), he does adlib a couple of times during a couple of songs including "Old School" with Talib Kweli. Current and upcoming projects MF Doom produced tracks for both of Ghostface Killah's 2006 albums, Fishscale and More Fish; and the two are currently at work on a collaboration album entitled Swift & Changeable. So far only one track has been released from the album, "Angels", which appeared on a Nature Sounds compilation in late 2006. Doom has also revealed plans for a second Madvillain album with producer Madlib, with one song, "Monkey Suite", first appearing on the Adult Swim/Stones Throw Records album Chrome Children. Other potential projects mentioned by Doom include new albums from Danger Doom , The John Robinson Project and KMD, as well as further albums under both his Viktor Vaughn and King Geedorah aliases. However, many such Doom projects have been rumored in recent years without materializing. Despite no new Doom releases in 2006, Kidrobot and Stones Throw released an 8" tall Madvillain toy available to coincide with the release of the Chrome Children CD/DVD (hosted by Peanut Butter Wolf) which featured a DVD performance of Madvillain and several other Stones Throw artists. MF Doom also continued to work with swim doing voice-over work as Sherman the Giraffe on Perfect Hair Forever, being the voice for The Boondocks ads and previews and hosting their Christmas Eve 2006 programming. MM..Food was reissued under the Rhymesayers label on July 24, 2007 as a special edition CD & DVD package. MF Doom will also be in production on the second album of past collaborator Kurious which is due early 2008. He has also made an appearance on Stones Throw's B-Ball Zombie War on a track called "Mash's Revenge" along with Guilty Simpson and the late J Dilla. Lately, Doom has co-won a mtvU Woodie Award with Madlib in the category Left Field Woodie for Madvillain's "Monkey Suite" video. A track was also released by Stones Throw through digital download on June 2008 entitled "Sniper Elite", it is part of the J Dilla / Ghostface Killah / MF Doom collaboration project called Sniperlite, which contains only three songs. Born Like This In late January 2009, Lex records confirmed DOOM's new album title to be Born Like This, and that the "MF" would be dropped from his name, now just DOOM.http://www.lexrecords.com/ Lex Records The album was released worldwide on March 24, 2009. http://dj-spyder.blogspot.com/2009/01/doom-born-into-this-lp-cd-has-been.html DJ-Spyder 2009 As a teaser, the track "Ballskin" was posted on DOOM's Myspace page on 13 January 2009. Pitchfork/Lex January 2009 Snippets of the entire album were made available for streaming on DOOM's MySpace on the album's release date. The title for the album was inspired by the poem 'Dinosauria, We' by 1960s and '70s poet Charles Bukowski. DOOM samples a performance of the poem by Bukowski on the track "Cellz." Previously, DOOM used a Bukowski sample for a vocal interlude on 2004's "All Outta Ale." HiphopDX Thom Yorke of Radiohead remixed the track "Gazillion Ear" which is available as an iTunes only bonus track.HiphopDX Style MF DOOM's lyrics are sometimes perceived as eccentric. With an abundant use of polysyllabic rhymes and bizarre metaphors, MF DOOM combines complex syntax with phrasing to create a rhyme flow that is both exhausting and entertaining. His songs commonly lack the typical verse/chorus structure in favor of showcasing extended rhyme schemes and strophic or repeating beats and melodies. Samples from old cartoons (particularly "Fantastic Four" and "Spiderman" cartoons in which characters often refer to their arch-enemy, Dr. Doom) frequently find their way into MF DOOM's productions. Even before his work on the "Adult Swim"-influenced "DANGERDOOM" project, his raps alluded to popular movies and TV shows, often Star Trek and the Godzilla films. Unlike many rappers' first-person point of reference, MF DOOM refers to himself in the third person to better convey his own semi-fictional persona. DOOM himself is a caricature, a masked incarnation of the "supervillain" that his lyrics describe, which combines with personal traits and experiences to create an endlessly fascinating topic for his own songs. Discography ;DOOM * 2009: Born Like This ;MF DOOM * 1999: Operation: Doomsday * 2004: MM..Food * 2005: Live from Planet X ;Viktor Vaughn * 2003: Vaudeville Villain * 2004: Venomous Villain ;King Geedorah * 2003: Take Me to Your Leader Madvillain (with Madlib) * 2004: Madvillainy * 2008: Madvillainy 2 Danger Doom (with Danger Mouse) * 2005: The Mouse and The Mask * 2006: Occult Hymn ;Metal Fingers * 2001: Special Herbs, Vol. 1 * 2002: Special Herbs, Vol. 2 * 2003: Special Herbs, Vol. 3 * 2003: Special Herbs, Vol. 4 * 2003: Special Herbs, Vols. 4, 5 & 6 * 2004: Special Herbs, Vols. 5 & 6 * 2004: Special Herbs, Vols. 7 & 8 * 2005: Special Herbs, Vols. 9 & 0 * 2006: Special Herbs: The Box Set Vol. 0-9 References 2008: Special Blends 1-2 External links * *www.metalfacedoom.com *Discography from Stones Throw Records *MF Doom at IMDb *MD Doom interview with HHC Digital magazine Category:African American rappers Category:American voice actors Category:People from London Category:British people of Zimbabwean descent Category:Rhymesayers Entertainment Category:Rappers from Long Island Category:The Nation of Gods and Earths people Category:East Coast hip hop producers Category:English rappers Category:British rappers Category:Black Britons Category:British expatriates in the United States Category:Underground rappers de:Daniel Dumile fr:MF DOOM it:MF DOOM nl:Daniel Dumile no:Daniel Dumile pl:Daniel Dumile sv:Daniel Dumile